


The Nameless Story

by 7_Foxina_7



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_Foxina_7/pseuds/7_Foxina_7
Summary: An old comrade, mysterious murders and a new villain. During the holiday season, people are killed and the detective Sherlock Holmes has to solve the puzzles of the new murderer. Is he successful at this?
Relationships: James Moriarty/You, John Watson & Reader, Mycroft Holmes/Reader, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnAnYaH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/gifts).



> So that is my first story on this page and I hope everyone like this Story :) I will Post this Story in English and in German, because...I want ;)

Brrrr it was cold in London and its suburbs. The streets and sidewalks were frozen, so every second step you could slip or lose control of your vehicle.  
The children built snowmen and had the finest snowball fights.  
The streets smelled of hot cocoa and fresh pastries.  
The whole air smelled of marzipan, crêpes, gingerbread and other delicacies, which made you feel as if you were in the land of sweets.  
People wore warm coats, thick gloves, hats and scarves and winter boots.  
They bought gifts that were lovingly wrapped for loved ones.  
Cards sent abroad, to friends and family.  
And everyone was happy.

"It's Christmas.  
There is singing.  
Laughed.  
Danced.  
Ate good."

"But...  
Appearances are deceptive.  
And He knows that."  
"He?!"  
"Yes He."  
"So we have to be careful"  
"Yes we have to do that."

Two voices, cold and callous, were talking.  
They were like a whisper of calamity.  
They were like the messengers of evil.  
And the servants of the dark.

Disaster was in the air.  
It stank of it and it was the only thing He could smell.

"Sherlock now help me decorate!"  
The doctor scolded and tried to put a string of lights on the door.

"How so? Christmas is overrated, my dear Watson. The only thing people do that day is to buy overpriced and useless stuff and listen to terrible Christmas music."  
The detective replied, eyes closed.

"It may be overrated for you, but not for me."  
The doctor puffs when he finally managed to fasten the fairy lights.

"We must be careful."  
"Watch out, yes yes"  
"He is smart."  
"Smart, yes yes"  
“He could find us. The boss would not like that at all."  
"No, Boss wouldn’t like it, no no"  
“And stop. TO PARROTING EVERYTHING TO ME!"  
"Stop parroting, yes yes"  
One voice sighed in annoyance and was about to make the other voice cold.

“We have to push the plan through. You know what happened to your eye the last time we disappointed the Boss. "  
"Yes...that wasn't good, no no. Boss always very quick-tempered and angry when the job wasn't done "  
"You see. So this time pay attention to the assignment and our destination, you stupid piece of dirt."  
"Yes, yes will be done"

Said the voice eagerly as the person behind the voice quickly made its way.

Oh that would be a nice Christmas for the detective. Even if he didn't know yet. But soon he would know.

"And don't forget...to take care of him."  
"No no....I'll take care of him and the detectives and the doctor"  
"OK then. He mustn't get in our way....or...the boss."


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the doctor remembered his military service, he also remembered someone he missed very much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2....so I Post every Thursday a new chapter :)

"Go Go go!!!!! If you were all so lame, the enemy would have defeated us!!!"  
A man in uniform yells at the young soldiers who are making a long march.

"HURRY UP!! GO!!!"  
He yells and marches 15 meters in front of the group.  
The new one from the troop collapses because she cannot breathe properly. The others march on, but one of them stops and hurries to the young girl.

"Hey, are you okay, Richards?"  
Says the soldier and helps her up. She points to her breast and indicates that she cannot breathe. He pats her on the back, which makes her cough and gasp.

"Th-Thanks"  
She coughs and looks at the soldier with thanks. He smiles.

“No problem, that's what comrades are for. Come on. We have to catch up with the group"  
He says, takes her hand and marches on with her.

After a while, the group rested in a forest and pitched their tents for the night.

"Thanks again for helping me"  
Says the young woman and smiles gently. Her blue eyes in the night sky shimmer slightly in the light of the campfire while she sits next to the soldier.

"No problem Richa—"

"Sky. Just Sky"  
The young woman smiles and eats an apple.

"John"  
Said the soldier before sipping his canteen.  
The two still eat something and talk about God and the world.

“Tell me, why are you here in the military? This is no place for a pretty young woman like you"  
Says the man and looks at the blue-eyed woman, who blushes slightly.

“My father was in the military. He wanted his children to go there too. But I am his only child because my mother, whom he loved very much, passed away after I was born. He didn't want to and couldn't remarry, so he raised me and trained me as best he could. I never minded, I always thought it was cool to have a father who was in the military and supported me. And well....now I am here"  
The young woman tells the blonde man and opens her bun, which causes her long, white hair, slightly wavy, to fall over her shoulder. John carefully strokes a strand from her face, which is why it is even redder. He chuckles.

"You are so adorable when you turn red, Sky"  
He chuckles before she punched his shoulder and snorted red.

"Pah!"  
She says and turned even redder and looked like a tomato.

"You are so stupid!"  
She calls before she punched him more, which is why he started laughing more.

"Idiot!"  
She snorts and turns away from him, offended.

"Oh come on, Sky"  
He laughs lightly and squeezes it.

"I know you don't mean it"  
He pouts with dog eyes.

"Oh please stop looking like that, Watson!"  
She says and hits him in the chest, which makes him giggle.  
The two always did such nonsense and were branded as a married couple by the whole troop, because they only behaved that way and because sometimes they were just fighting. Yes, the two of them sometimes called each other by surname, but only when they were training or on duty. And if not, then they reminded each other to use her name. But sometimes they called themselves by their last name when they weren't in a good mood.  
On other days, the two cooed like two freshly in love and on other days....it got loud in a tent of the two of them and the next morning they would be lying in a sleeping bag, hugged tightly. But the two always denied that they were in a relationship.  
Always.  
But we want to be honest. They are together no matter how many times they would deny it.  
The white-haired woman has closed her eyes and is propping herself on the floor with her hands. She is 21 years young and has a temper that others would shake. For that, she coos and chuckles the other half of her time with John, which makes the others just roll their eyes or make a quick exit because it gets too sappy after all.

A gentle breeze blows through the trees, causing the pleasant smell of pine and resin to slowly spread over the square. The young woman's hair is blowing gently in the wind and bobbing back and forth. It was a sight to the gods, and the Doctor slowly melted away. For 1 year they had been in a secret relationship that wasn't so secret because everyone knew it, but they pretended it wasn't. His hand gently strokes hers before he wraps his hand over her bandage. He runs his thumb over the back of her hand and smiles as she sighs contentedly.

"I love you, John Watson..."  
The young woman whispers gently and opens her eyes just to look into his.

"I love you too, Sky Richards"  
He smiled gently before the two leaned forward for a gentle kiss.  
It was short, but warmed up both of them, from the inside wonderfully and gave goose bumps run over their bodies. When they release the kiss, both of them blushed and chuckled.

"Nawwww how cute you are when you blush, Watson"  
The young woman grins and giggles.

"I can only answer that, Richards"  
He laughs lightly and presses a kiss on her cheek.  
Oh the two were such a cute couple.  
But the emphasis is on the word were.

The years passed, but something happened...

“John, you slept with her! You can't deny it!!! She admitted it herself!! God, HOW CAN YOU ONLY!"  
the white-haired woman cries in horror and does not look at her boyfriend. It's her birthday. On her birthday of all times, something like that had to come out. Her mood was ruined and her heart was broken.

"I wanted to tell you Sky, really!..."  
He tries to explain, but is pushed away from her.

"You know, there are people who at least say" let's break up, I'm no longer happy in our relationship". But SOMETHING LIKE THAT! To do is under all dignity!! I never want to see you again, John! Goodbye!"  
She exclaims angry and hurt, with tears in her eyes, and walks the other way.

"SKY PLEASE WAIT!"  
He exclaims desperately, hoping she would turn around, but unfortunately it wasn't. It goes on and on. Ignore the voice calling after you.  
She sniffs and sits down by a tree before she lets her tears run free.

"Damn it, that asshole!"  
She thinks for herself and sniffs hard once.  
Footsteps come towards her, but it's not Watson. Two slender arms grab the young woman and press her against a thin body. She hugs the person and starts crying.

"All good, I'm here"  
Whispers the person in a soft voice.

"Jackson..."  
The young woman whispers, broken and hugs the man.

“Everything will be fine, Sky. He's an idiot if he cheats on you with someone else"  
The man whispers and presses her to his warming body.  
She takes out all of her frustration and sadness and, in the end, is something broken.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"John?"  
A voice called, now for the 10th time. The doctor looks up into the eyes of the detectives.

"Yes?"  
The blonde asked, blinking lost in thought.

"You thought about your past again, didn't you?"  
Asked the detective.

"Yes..."  
The blonde answered and ran his hand over his face.

"About the war and your injury?"

"Hm?....No no.... I...just remembered someone..."

"So? And to whom? "

"...to a colleague..."

"And what is the name of this colleague?"

"...Sky....Sky Richards..."  
He said there was sorrow in his voice because he missed her. He had really lost it with her then. And he knew that, unfortunately.

Later at noon, Sherlock and John were walking the streets of London as a murder had occurred. Oh how enthusiastic the detective jumped up and sprinted out, glad that there was finally something to investigate again. Once at the scene of the crime, the evidence was first collected before turning to the corpse. It was a young man. He wore a uniform because he was a soldier. His throat was slit and his eyes were removed. Otherwise, he lay there as if he were lying in a coffin. The hands were on his chest, the legs were together, while the blood soaked his clothes.

"Where is he! Where's dean! Where is my husband!"  
An angry young woman called and wanted to see her dead friend. Annoyed, the detective sighed and questioned the distraught woman.

"It's been a long time since we met, John H. Watson."  
Said a clear and calm voice, which made the doctor look up.

"No......."

"Aren't you happy to see an old comrade again?"

"II thought you died when there was a shooting in your apartment.....Sky..."


	3. An Unexpected Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo chapter threeeee is here. Hope you like it, like the first two chapters ;)

John:

It really was! Sky...after such a long time, I see my old comrade and former girlfriend again.

"Sky...I-It's nice to see you again...It's been so long..."  
I whispered and walk slowly towards her.

She wore a red dress that was slightly transparent at the bottom, while her white hair was slightly disheveled behind her ears. She should be 26 years old now, as time goes by.  
Her silvery blue eyes stared lifelessly into mine and I felt like a ghost was looking at me. A vertical scar ran over both of her eyes.

"So this is the Sky you were talking about, John?"  
Sherlock asked me, ripping me off my thoughts.

"Yes, yes it is"  
I answered, but still looked at Sky.

"You never mentioned that she was blind."  
Sherlock replied, arms crossed over his chest.

"Because you didn't ask, Sherlock"

3rd person:

Sky, watched the two of them with empty eyes. Yes she was blind. There were two scars from back in the war. She was captured and tortured for joining the enemy. Her eyesight was unparalleled and she was able to hit the target accurately at over 500 meters without missing. When her comrades came to save her, not only did many die, but she was also injured. In the eyes. It was then that she got her scars. But not by the enemy or by the provision of a comrade, no. They argued because of her, to be precise, because of her eyesight. So she made a decision that she knew would change her life forever. She took a shard that was lying on the sandy ground and slit her eyes, vertically, two long slits. She hadn't screamed. She gritted her teeth and did it. Her comrades were horrified and immediately took her to a doctor, but it was too late. She had lost her sight forever.  
A cold breeze flew over the square and made John shudder.

“I didn't know you joined a detective, Watson. I would have expected more from you, if only because you have gained so much experience and are still a war hero."  
The young woman replies coolly and distantly. John was startled by the coldness in her voice.  
He was not used to this.

He knew he made a mistake then.

He knew he lost her because he was naive.

He knew he would never have it again.

He knew...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He still loved her...

He loved her shape.

He loved her voice, no matter how cold and distant it was.

He loved her beautiful eyes and her silky white hair.

He loved every inch of her.

"I know...but how do you say it so beautifully: Fate sometimes has other plans for you, doesn't it?"  
He joked easily.

"Oh yeah. How right you are, Watson. How right you are."  
She replied, and something began to rattle in Sherlock's head.

Something was wrong there.


	4. The Past

The white-haired woman listened as the fire crackled in the fireplace. She sat in an armchair at home. Reminisced and had a cup of tea in her hand.  
She listened to the fire rustle.  
How it burned like it was telling a story.  
How it sizzled as if to say it will burn forever.  
Once upon a time, she loved those noises.  
She loved to listen to them as if they were the only thing in her blind life that still gave her joy.  
It used to be like that.

Until these noises contained nothing but blood, hatred, screams, despair and fear.

Until she devoured the helpless voices to the people who were closest to her.

Until they became a ghastly figure that swept away everything and everyone who couldn't run fast enough.

Until it became a disaster that pounced on animals and plants to quench his thirst for blood.

To satisfy his need for the screams of slowly burning creatures.

To escape eternal hunger.

Oh she hated that sizzling and burning and yet she listened to him because it brought back memories from years past.

Because it was the only friend in all these years who stood by her side after the war and after the tragic loss of her loved one.

Because it was a being she wanted revenge on.

But she couldn't.  
It would keep coming back.  
And always be there.  
Until she passed her own life.

She slowly took a sip of her drink and breathed regularly. In her free hand she had a ring set with a diamond. She stroked this and hugged him.

Her world has been black for almost 3 years.

Alone for almost 2 years.

Cold and bitter for almost a year.

Recently, sick and doomed to die.

Slowly she sat up, got up very carefully and walked slowly into the kitchen.  
From a can, she took two small pills. One yellow and one blue. She put them both in her mouth and swallowed them with a drink of water. She propped herself up on the counter and stroked her hair. Her eyes shine in a dull shade of blue.

She missed seeing the colors. Oh how much she missed it. Just as she missed her family.  
She was an only child and was born in 1994 in a small village in Scotland.

Her father, George Franklin Richards, born in London in 1959, had served the military all his life when he met his wife. He died in 2001 of a fragmentation grenade in Russia.

June Marianne Madved was born in Slovenia in 1969 into a farming family. She was a strong young woman when she fell in love with and married George in 1989, taking his last name. She died in 1994 after giving birth to her daughter from blood loss.

James Richards, born 1987 in England, grew up in a family of lawyers. In 2017, he fell in love with Sky and married her 2 years later after she went blind. With her, he fathered their son, Finn Richards, who was born in 2019. Both died, in one known, with James running back into the flames while rescuing Sky to save Finn, both of which were killed.

"How did the mission go, Pepper."

"Mission! Yes yes mission! It went well! Very good!"

"Were you able to hide all the presents?."

“Presents! Yes! Yes! The presents are all hidden!"

"Good."

"Yes! Good Good!!"

"STOP TALKING AFTER ME!"

"Yes! Yes!"

The second, cold voice sighs in annoyance.

“Leave the party. Start."


	5. What is your problem!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ////////

In his usual thinking pose, sitting on the couch, was the curly-haired detective, deep in his thoughts. It had been 3 days after they met Sky. The case has not yet been resolved, and the Curly Man, has been palace in his mind for so long that he neither ate nor drank. Sighing, John turned the pages of his book and sipped a cup of tea. He too was partly lost in thought. In the mind of his former comrade Sky.  
God he had to admit she was beautiful. As beautiful as ever and he first prepared what happened back then.  
Maybe he would be married to her now and have children and not know Sherlock.  
Maybe they would have moved to Slovenia.  
Maybe if he were...not here.

"I know that you hate it when you are disturbed in your palace thoughts, but you have to eat"  
Says the blonde and has put a bowl of soup in front of the detective.

"Does she do drugs?"

"What?!"

“I said: does your old comrade do drugs or does she smoke? Or did it? "  
The detective looked at the blond, with steel blue eyes that at that moment were as cold as the depths of the ocean. A shiver ran down John's back.

“She used to smoke. But that she'd used drugs...no...no for that...she wasn't the right person. She would never have done something like that, how do you get that? "

“She was wearing a jacket over her red dress, in which it rattled slightly. But not like a baby rattle or the instrument, but like a medicine pack. So either she's sick or she's on drugs. Since she made a healthy impression on me, she had no small pupils, no sweat or cough or anything else, I suppose she might be drug addict. Of course, it can also be that she has another disease, like cancer or something. But then her voice would be different if she had lung cancer, for example. Or she would have pain when walking or would walk a little differently and although her posture would be as formal and strong as that of a former soldier, she would still have something like tremors or a lot of blinking."  
He quoted as if he had memorized a text.  
The doctor blinked.

"What is your problem?! Maybe she was sick recently and had forgotten the medication in her bag, or she picked up something for a friend."  
He said, but a little angry.

„Rather unlikely, yes, she was wearing a dress, but it didn't look like she was going to visit anyone. She looked more like she was surprised to see us, or more likely to hear what might indicate that she hadn't had proper social contact for a long time. On top of that, you said yes, she was blind. Her other senses would have to be sharper and she should have heard the rattle accordingly."  
Said the curly man and brooded.

"I'm telling you, if you want to attach anything to her, you are wrong with her!" She is an honest person! She killed people to save others! She is everything but not what you think of! She is not that person's killer, Sherlock Holmes!"  
He cried hysterically and growled slightly.

"So you understood what I was actually getting at?"

“But of course I understood that, I'm not stupid! Now stop talking badly about her, her whole life is no picnic!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT THE CHAPTER COMES SO UNREGULAR! I have an writing blockade and it‘s Hard to write with that. May I beginn another story, because I have so many Ideas for they! So: I am sorry!


End file.
